Gumball's Bizarre Adventure: Schoolhouse Rumble
by MrAwesomeAiden
Summary: When Gumball and Darwin awaken and learn that everyone they know including themselves have been granted powerful "Stands", the school teachers declare the first annual Schoolhouse Rumble, an all out war between the student stand users. Will Gumball and Darwin be able to stand proud in the end? Or will they be swept up by the bloody stream?
1. Prolouge: The Watter-stands

Gumballs Bizarre Adventure:

Schoolhouse Rumble

Prolouge: The Watter-Stands

They say that true power are granted to those with the experience to earn it. But in some cases, true power can just come to you.

The Watterson family were some of the lucky ones who could be blessed with this true power. Although to them, it was a curse. A scar from the universe to punish them for the wrongdoings that they had done in the past decades they have spent living in Elmore. It all began on that one faithful Tuesday morning. Alarm clock wailing, sun still struggling to rise up to greet the day, and the 3 youngest Wattersons; Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, dreadfully awaken only to endure 8 hours of something only a madman would concider tourture. Junior High.

"Rise and shine kids! Its time to get up!" Their mother, Nicole Watterson, said to them as they refused to get up with a groan of "Nrrrrrrrr" like a depressed cow.

"Come on, you're gonna be late." Nicole continued, turning on the light. Still no responce. Finally she resorted to her last line of defence. She threw off Gumball and Anais's covers and dumped Darwin out of his fish bowl

"Kids! School! Get up NOW!" Nicole shouted like a she-demon. The kids knew that was their time to get up and get moving. They sprung up, still half asleep as their mother walked out of their room slamming the door behind her. When suddenly, both the covers and the door she was touching just a second ago exploded! The 3 kids gave out a small shriek as their half-asleep bodies suddenly jolted wide-awake from the sudden shattering of wood and fabric.

"What the what!?" Said the suprised and shaken Gumball. Out of fear of what else their mother could blow up with her anger, they quickly got dressed and ran into the bathroom to quickly brush their teeth.

When they looked into the mirror of the bathroom, much like a horror victim who was being haunted by a ghost, the kids saw 2 mysterious figures in their window. One looked to be a large, metalic, muscular figure with blue skin and flowing blonde hair. Its face was missing a mouth and a nose, and all there was were 2 eyes that looked more like the headlights of a car. The other figure was thinner but still looked inhumanly fit, his face was like that of a medievil harliquin with no hair to speak off on his person. The kids turned around and shouted at the monsterous beings. In that instant, the creatures entered the bodies of Gumball and Darwin as if they just became a part of them.

Nicole swung the bathroom door open, running up to see what was going on, worried that one of her kids hurt themselves in the bathroom. "Kids is everything alright?"

The trio said alot of words, none of which were real sentences. Stuff like "He saw" "And then he" "And then she" "And then they"

"Who's they?"Nicole asked them.

"The creepy guys who were watching us in the bathroom!" Gumball said.

"Yeah we saw them through the mirror, and then turned around and they were still there!" Darwin added, using the mirror as a point of reference for as he always called her.

"And then they went into Gumball and Darwin." Anais pointed out their chests to show where the two things went. "Like they were ghosts or something."

Nicole couldn't do this all day "Look I'm sure what you guys just saw was nothing but your mind playing tricks on you."

"But they weren't mom!" Gumball got up and stood more asuredly "You've got to believe us!" All 3 of them nodding their heads with the look of 'Please mom we're being honest this time'

At that moment, Nicole heard the school bus pull up. She ran Gumball and Darwin out as fast as they could out the front door. "Have a good day sweeties!" She shouted out to them.

"Hey Nicole!" Nicoles husband said as he was coming down the stairs. "Look what popped up on my head!" He was wearing a very colorful tophat with stars all over it and a checkered wrap near the bottom.

"Richard where did you get that thing?"

"I don't know, I just woke up with it." Richard took the hat off "But look what it can do!" He reached his hand into the hat to grab something he had hoped was a tasty treat or a unhealthy snack.

"OWCH!" He exclaimed. He pulled his hand up to reveal an very angry, bite-y dog that was treating him as the treat. He wrestled it off his hand as Nicole put it back outside, only for it to run out into their front yard and expload into a little pile of black fur.

Richard gasped "I thought this thing despenced delicous meats not exploading, uneatible meats!" As much as Nicole would love to have kept going on with this sort of craziness, she needed to get ready and go to work before she'd go completely insane.

Gumball and Darwin sat quietly, not saying a word for a good chunk of the ride to school. They were convinced that what Anais said was true and that they were secretly being haunted by a ghost. Gumball tried to look out the window to take his mind off of things, only to see himself with the strange creature in his reflection. He decided to not look back at the glass for a while.

"Dude, I'm scared. What's gonna happen to us?" Darwin said, still shaking in his shoes.

"I don't know man." Gumball confessed "We could have our eyeballs turn inside out, our skin, our whole body, we could turn into lifeless zombies, or worse..."

"What's worse than that!?"

Gumball didn't have an answer. A thunder clap was heard in the back of the bus. Gumball looked over the seat to see their friend Masami laughing at some joke her friend Molly said to her. They both took a sigh or relief.

"Man, that was so well placed I thought something was really planning on doing something really bad to us." Gumball joked.

"Hey wait!" All of Darwins shivers and scares went back to being his original happy smile as he got an idea. "If these are ghosts, why don't we just ask Carrie what to do about them?"

"Hey yeah, I didn't even think about that." Gumball realized as he went back to his old happy self. They looked over the seat behind them where Carrie sat alone listening to her headphones blasting some angsty music into her lack-of-real-ears. Gumball waved his hand at her face to get her attention. "Hey Carrie!"

Without saying anything, she took off her headphones and looked at them.

"Carrie! Lookin' good, listen we have a-"

"WE'RE POSSESED BY GHOSTS!" Darwin interrupted

"Wait, what ghosts?" Carrie asked "Did you idiots try that whole Stinky Sally thing last night?"

"No no no we're serious!" Gumball explained "See there were these really weird guys who came up in our bathroom and they just kinda stared at us, and then the next thing we knew, they just went into our bodies and-"

"Wait, you mean like those things behind you?" Carrie pointed behind them at the weird looking figures. Gumball and Darwin looked back at them, probably decided to come out during Gumballs little description. Darwin gave a little shriek, but Gumball this time decided to stand his ground against these things.

"Alright you freaky, ghosty...things! We don't want you left in our lives! I know that you caused the door to expload! And you caused the blanket to expload! And you made me forget put on my deoderant so that when I go and talk to Penny now I'm gonna smell like a ball of sweat and I hope you're happy about what you've-"

"Gumball, calm down." Carrie inturrupted him again. "These guys aren't ghosts."

Gumball looked back at her "Wait, what are you talking about? These guys are totally ghosts!"

"No trust me, these things aren't ghosts." Carrie explained "I don't know what it is about them, but I know they're not ghosts." Carrie floated around them and, unlike other ghosts, she just phased right through them like she would ordinary people.

Darwin looked more confused than he was before "Then, what are they?"

Carrie shrugged "Beats me. Maybe these guys just really like you." Carrie joked going back to her seat and her music.

Gumball and Darwin looked back over their seat back at Carrie "Come on Carrie, help us out here!" Darwin pleaded "We really don't know what to do with these two! I can't have another living creature inside my body! I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment yet!"

Gumball nudged Darwin when he began to notice the whole bus started to give them weird and scared looks. Gumball turned back to the floaty-thingies and pointed at them "Do...you see this too?"

All of the others nodded their heads in shock. But before anyone could say a word, the bus stopped at school.

"Okay guys" Rocky the busdriver said. "Time to get off and get to class."

All of the students got out of the bus and walked to the front door of the school building to begin what they all hoped would be a normal school day. The hallways quickly became lively with the sounds of students socializing and greeting eachother after a cold, harsh monday, now more ready for gaining new knowlage. Well, some of them at least, others like Gumball were mostly indifferent about school. On one hand, school was a place where everyone could come and meet their friends and hang out in between lectures and classes given out by teachers who wished that they had picked a different carrier choice.

But on the complete oposite hand was Ms. Simian, a woman who if there was a world wide contest to see who the most dispicable, despairing, and meanest person on the planet was, Ms. Simian would have won by a landslide. Everyday she would come in with her gross monkey face in a frown that looked as though gravity was trying to pull her down to the underworld. In Gumballs opinion, it would have been for the absolute best if that sort of thing actually did happen. Gumball took his seat and waited for 8:00 AM to just hurry up and turn into 3:00 PM.

And in that moment, Gumball saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, his lovely Penny Fitzgerald. Penny and Gumball went back a long while, but only recently have the two of them been at all "a thing". For the longest time Gumball had the biggest, stupidest crush on Penny so big and stupid that if you were a blind person on the other side of the world, you would still be able to see it. But that's all aside him now, since Penny has recently become his new girlfriend his big stupid crush had turned into a still stupid but not so big attatchment for her. Wait, wait, I take that back, it's still about the same size. Penny took her seat near the front of the class, waving to Gumball who was in the very back of the class. Gumball waved back, trying to look non-chalante, but just ended up being kinda funny looking.

"You and Penny have been pretty close huh?" Darwin asked Gumball, who was sitting next to him like always.

"Yeah, but you know how it is." Gumball said in reply. Darwin and Gumball have been the closest of bros since Gumball could speak. Even though Darwin wasn't really related to him biologically, he would always follow Gumball around like they were conjoined at birth.

"Hey, where's Ms. Simian?" Darwin said, having noticed that it was already 5 minutes past the first bell.

"Pfft, beats me." Gumball scoffed "Probably just sick or something so she can't come in."

Just then, the hairy ape herself walked right through the door. Only something was very, VERY off about her. Instead of her usual super-frown like every other morning, she didn't look upset at all, no, worse, she looked happy! She was smiling brightly, like, genuenly happy. She didn't have her coffee or anything!

"Class! I have some very important news for all of you!" She announced to the class. Everyone in the classroom looked around, confused. It wasn't a holiday or anything, it was the middle of January, and Sluzzletag was several days ago. "Now I want all of you to follow me to the auditorium to hear my newest announcement!"

Everyone looked each other nervously. It wasn't common, no actually, it was super ultra uncommon for Mr. Simian to be acting like this. And to make matters worse, the spirits that were inside Gumball and Darwin were begining to get a tad restless. And the worst part of all, no one even knew that this school had an auditorium!

They all got up and followed Ms. Simian to the auditorium. On the way there Darwin couldn't help but notice a few oddities with everyone. Several of their classmates began to look very guilty, the sweat pouring down their foreheads (or lack ther of) were a sign that it wasn't just Ms. Simian that was a little off today. Even though there were roughly about 20 kids in the whole school, at least all the ones Darwin were familiar with, the whole walk to the auditorium felt very crowded. Most students leaving an open space like they were walking with an invisible man, even some students having different new body parts on them. Darwin nudged Gumball to get his attention, both of them still kept walking without making eye contact.

"Dude, this walk is getting really awkward." Darwin whispered to Gumball

"I know" Gumball fearfully whispered back "Nothing about today feels right...it all feels, bizarre."

Darwin couldn't agree more...


	2. Chapter 1: Darwin and his stand

Gumballs Bizarre Adventure:

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 1: Darwin and his stand

Once everyone got situated in the school auditorium, Principal Brown got up and prepaired himself and the students. Darwin, Gumball and Penny all sat together in the middle row of the auditorium, along with a few of their other classmates. Once everybody got ready, Principal Brown had this to say.

"Good morning Elmore Junior High." He started off by saying. "Now many of you may have noticed some very, significant changes in your life when you woke up." Everyone looked even more scared and nervous than before in the hallway. What exactly was Principal Brown talking about?

"Hehe, Puberty am I right?" Gumball nervously joked to his two friends before being quickly shushed by Penny, who was in no laughing mood.

"Yes yes I know what you're thinking. You didn't think I'd know about your little "Ghosts" or "demons" or whatever you kids have been calling them." Principal Brown sounded strangly nervous, like he was being forced to do this by something more powerful than him. "And to explain a bit more about that, I present to you the lovely Ms. Simian" Everybody awkwardly clapped in applause as Ms. Simian took center stage.

"Thank you Nigal." Ms. Simian said blowing a kiss to her hairy lover. "Now I know that all of you have something very special. And now I'm not talking about your personalities. What I am talking about however is power!" Ms. Simian banged her fist onto the podium, sending out a wave of shock that caused the whole crowd to gasp. "You are all going to be extremely punished for what you have all brought to this school!"

Everyones awkward silence went straight to quiet hystaria. Gumball tried his best to laugh it out, but it was pointless. At this point everybody knew each others little secret.

"That's right, I'm talking about these!" Ms. Simian shouted. She stepped away from the podium to strike a pose, a very odd and completely pointless possed that showed a bit more than the students in the audience wanted to see.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure came out of her body and materialized itself behind her. It was without a doubt another one of the figures that attacked Gumball and Darwin in the bathroom, only much different looking. It was painted a crimson red and bright orange with its forearms, shins, and hair shaped to look like burning flames. And its eyes were piercing green, as if it was looking directally at their souls, or better yet, the souls taking residence in their bodies. The entire crowd gasped and screamed in shock! Who knew that Ms. Simian also had a freaky thing inside her!?

"What you see here students is my STAND!" She declared "And it can sense that every single one of you out here also have one with you!"

It was true. Darwin had been feeling the fear and guilt from everyone in the school since the begining of the day. But he had no idea that everyone had these stands.

"W-Well, at least we're not alone..." Darwin cried in a whisper "Right buddy?"

Gumball nodded in agreement "Yeah, isn't that r-right penny?" He said shakily.

Penny looked over at Gumball "Uh yeah! Not the only, ones..." She too was shaking, more or less from the shock of everyone in the school holding one of these things.

"Now now don't worry, most of your stands shouldn't do anything TOO harmful to you" Ms. Simian pointed out. "But they WILL do harmful things to the students around you! And for this I have come up with a very special punishment. Call it, a contest if you will."

Ms. Simian pulled down a screen as a projector displayed a symbol for "Elmore Junior High Schools 1st Annual Schoolhouse Rumble". The projection continued to display examples of the rules while Ms. Simian explained what they were.

"Each of you hold a stand that you should be able to control with your fighting power." She explained "All of you will be excused from your classes for the rest of the day so that you can assault and battle every person who have ever loved and cared for before."

"I don't think I want to do that Gumball..." Darwin said to his bestest bro.

"It's alright Darwin, I don't think anyone here would be that easy to persuade."

Ms. Simian grinned "Oh I know you aren't. That's why I'm gonna help raise the stakes." She reveals a piece of paper, a contract of sorts. "This here is the deed to the school. The last one left Stand!ing, will be granted complete power of the whole school! For a week."

In that moment, everyone freezed. Both physically and internally, their whole being all froze. And then in what seemed like a complete instant, an overwhelming feeling of greed, pride, and a lust for power surged through the room. Darwin was frozen still, being able to feel everyones sudden lust for power like a shockwave inside the whole room. Gumball nudged his fishy friend

"Dude are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know man." Darwin quietly cried "I feel all these emotions going on right now. Greed, Pride, Lust, but all I'm really feeling right now is a sense of naucia and fear."

"Could it be that that's what your stand is supposed to do?" Penny mentioned

Darwin's stand emerged from his body in his seat, its jester happy face spun around and switched to a face of pride and greed, then one of sadness and fear, then back to pride, then back to fear.

"Dude, I think your stand is reacting to all of the emotions in the room."

Suddenly the whole crowd stood up and shouted out at eachother "I'm gonna win this!" "Not if I win it first!" "My stand will take all of you punks down!" and so on. Ms. Simian just smiled and walked away as Principal Brown took back the podium

"Now please settle down students!" He shouted "If you want to start fighting, you're gonna have to wait about 30 minutes for the stand off to officially start!"

Everyone went silent for a minute and glared eachother. Everybody wanted to win this now. The ability to have the whole school under their power was more than enough to convince everyone, almost too well. Never the less, this was not gonna be another boring schoolday. When the assembly was over, everybody got up and walked away. Many with faces of determination, and others with faces of fear. There was no stopping it now, in 30 minutes, this school full of friends and happiness was gonna quickly shift into a battlefield. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny all got up and made their way to the lunchroom to get a quick last meal. Because very soon, the schoolhouse rumble was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Karma Chameleon

Gumball's Bizarre Adventure

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 2: Karma Chameleon

Eight Twenty-Five AM, the first annual Elmore Junior High Stand Off was gonna begin in only 5 minutes. Despite the breakfast staring Gumball and crew in the face no one was eating. All of them were too scared and worried about having to soon fight off every single one of their closest friends with these crazy, mystical stands. Not a single person in the cafeteria was trusting, just about everyone had become an enemy, and Gumball and Darwin became key targets, all within five minutes.

"Oh man, we're gonna get completely creamed aren't we?" Darwin said to Gumball, who was eyeing the entire cafeteria susspiciously. "I mean, just think of all the horrible things we've done to everyone over the years. Tobaias, Tina, Joe, everyone is just waiting to take us down!"

"I think you may be over-exagerating a bit" Penny tried to point out. Although Darwins reasons were more than crystal clear. He and Gumball had done some pretty stupid, hurtful things to all of their friends. All of them have some beef with Gumball and Darwin, and with the stand off starting very soon, it was only a matter of time before they became targets for the whole school.

"Who do you think will beat us up first?" Darwin squeaked

"Who knows..." Gumball said in a deep, serious voice. Well as deep as he can get. "Everyone at this school has something against us, everyone at this school could just as easily jump us in an instant." He looked around to see that more and more students were starting to look at him more and more ready to pounce at a moments notice. "What's worse, is that stands could be possibly anything..."

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked

"I mean think back to this morning, when mom slammed the door and pulled the bedsheets, and how they just exploaded into tiny pieces." Gumball put his hand on his chin "It's possible that was her stand doing all that. And if that is the case, then that means-"

" IS A STAND!?" Darwin shouted in shock

"No!" Gumball said slapping Darwin "I mean what if the stand was actually a part of her? Like, physically?"

"You mean like her hands?"

"Exactly!" Gumball exclaimed "And if moms hands can be her stand, then that means a stand could be way more than just an ordinary weirdo. They could be literally anything!"

Penny rolled her eyes as Darwin began to shake "So you mean like this table could be our stand!? Or what about the floor!? Or these eggs!?" Darwin's stand chopped the eggs, sending them all around the lunch table and across the ones next to them.

"Ugh! Dude, what the flip!?"

"Sorry..." Darwin appologized "The breakfast looked suspicous."

Penny finally got fed up with their nonsence and stood up "Look, I'm going to go clean up and find out what exactly is going on here. When you two stop panicing, come and find me." She started to walk away, but just before then, Gumball leapped and latched to her leg, begging her not to go

"Wait Penny! Don't go! You'll get slaughtered!" Gumball pleaded

"And by what!?" Penny exclaimed "Unlike you two I don't usually make the situation worse when they find out they can't get out of it." Penny oppened the cafeteria door "Good luck Gumball, you're gonna need it." She slammed the door behind her and just like that she was just gone like a flash. Gumball slumped down on his knees trying not to cry.

Darwin came back over to him "So what now?"

The innercom made an announcement "Attention students, the Elmore Junior High Stand Off will begin in one minute. Take your places and prepair for a rumble!"

All of the cafeteria students looked dead straight at Gumball and Darwin, they needed a diversion quick to escape this situation. "Gumball can your stand create a diversion?"

"I don't think so man, we're gonna need to take this another way..."

Some of the students got up and started to try to corner them, their glares piercing right into Gumball and Darwins souls, any attempt to bring out a stand from the two of them was brief with the two of them quickly losing their will to fight.

"Alright" Gumball calmly took a deep breath "I got a plan..."

Gumball took Darwins hand and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. The innercom echoing in the halls "Thirty Seconds"

The two managed to evade the crowd only to encounter a familiar friend at the next hallway. It was Tobaias, their multi-colored ball of shamelessness. Tobaias and Gumball have had their differences, but perhaps the three of them could come to an agreement of sorts. "Tobaias!" Gumball cheered.

"Save the greetings Gumball Watterson!" Tobaias said with his palm at them. "I'm not here to make friends today."

"Let me guess," Gumball said a tad worried "You really wanna fight us and take revenge on all of the crazy horrible stuff we've done aren't you?"

"YOU GUYS STOLE MY MOM!" Tobaias shouted

"But we brought her right back didn't we!?" Darwin pleaded, remembering the incident very vivadly.

"Plus that was mostly Darwins fault" Gumball pointed out, which to make a long story short, it really was.

"I don't care whose fault it was!" Tobaias continued to shout "Besides, once I beat you Gumball, I'll take what truely belongs to me!"

"Fifteen Seconds"

"Dude seriously!? Me and Penny are already daiting dude!" Gumball loudly pointed out "You try to get with every other girl in school anyways and it never works out!"

"But Penny was more than just every other girl!" Tobaias dramatically argued "She was my precious precious peanut! And you took her away from me!"

"Dude you two never even dated." Darwin pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" Tobaias shouted

"Ten Seconds"

"Now draw your stands, for my awesome Karma Chameleon will easily destroy your puny little stands." Tobaias declared.

Gumball and Darwin stifled a laugh "Seriously? You named your stand Karma Chameleon?" Gumball chortled

"You got a problem with that?" Tobaias blurtted "Making fun of me because I'm a fan of Culture Club are you!?"

"Five seconds"

"No no no dude it's just that-"

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Is it too late to back out of this?" Darwin pleaded. And after the last second, the buzzer rang, Schoolhouse Rumble had begun!

Tobaias summoned his stand Karma Chameleon, who much like the name, was a very colorful Chameleon man, with a head, eyes, and tail of a chameleon, and what appeared to be human eyes closed shut on its hands and belly. It was at that moment Gumball and Darwin were too late to back out, they called their stands to the hallway to engage in their first stand off.

Karma Chameleon charged forward at Gumballs stand before getting swipped away by Darwins, the two of them traided blows for a short time before Karma Chameleon suckered punched Darwins stand in the face. Despite the stand being roughly 3 feet away from Darwin, Darwin still felt the punch like it was a really there, letting out a loud yelp in pain.

"What the what!?" Gumball shouted

Tobaias laughed "That's right, when your stand is hurt, you guys also get hurt too and vise-versa. So I suggest you two start learning fast about what you're dealing with, because pretty soon, it'll be too late!"

Gumball sighed and his face started to get serious. "How about you taste this?" His stand took a mighty swing at Karma Chameleon, but it was slow enough that the crafty lizard was able to dodge away and deliver a swift counter-uppercut, sending Gumball and his stand flying backwards. Tobaias continued to laugh as he continued to pummel down Gumballs stand with such brutal force.

"Can't we talk about this for a second!?" Gumball choked out through broken teeth and swollen cheeks.

"The time for talk is over" Tobaias declared "Now is the time to fight for love!" Karma Chameleon winded up a powerful swing that was sure to finish Gumball and his stand off, when suddenly the chameleon was caught by supprise.

Darwins stand grabbed a hold of Karma Chameleons tail and hugged it tightly in his stands arms. "What's going on!?" Tobaias yelped "Why can't Karma Chameleon move!?"

Darwins stands face was one of pure anger and fury, it looked as though it was ready to rip the tail right off from him. Darwin was standing still where he had been since the fight started, his body rippling with the ghostly energy, and his face was one of pure anger and vengence. He glared over at Tobaias with intent of destruction.

"You don't seem to know yet Tobaias" Darwin warned "But my stand seems to have a special ability itself to sense the emotions and feelings inside of the people around it." Darwin pointed at Tobaias, but since he had no fingers it just looked like he had a nub pointed out to him "You're full of jelousy and envy aren't you? The fact that Penny liked Gumball instead of you had you crushed, so you tried so effortlessly to hide your emotions and come off and cool so that you could get a girlfriend. But the truth is..." Darwins stand was starting to surge with the same ghostly energy he was "You're always be a wimpy little dork."

Darwins stand started to lift up and spin Karma Chameleon around and around in a giant swing until finally letting go and sending the stand into the nearest wall. Tobaias felt every single nerve in his body take the impact as he flew back and fell to the ground. Darwin stood above him as Gumball joined him, repairing his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Darwin growled.

Tobaias coughed up a bit before spitting out the words "Red...gold...and green..."

"You're gonna have to repeat that, we could hardly understand you with all that blood and teeth in your mouth." Gumball explained

Suddenly Tobaias's face lit up as his stand appeared back behind his limp yet living body as he said the words again, loud and clear so Darwin and Gumball could hear better. "Red gold and green!" he shouted, as if he had known he won.

The eyes on Karma Chameleons belly and hands openned up, letting out a shockwave of energy in front of it. Gumball and Darwin tried to shield their eyes from the blast, but it didn't matter, because when they oppened their eyes again, their vision had become blury, disorienting, and everything around them had turned red, gold, and green. The two tried to figure out where they were going if they were going anywhere to begin with.

"Darwin!? You still there!? What happened!?" Gumball cried

"I-I don't know! I wasn't expecting this to happen!" Darwin cried back

"That's because a smart person holds their trump card until the very end." Tobaias declared "Karma Chameleon, like all other stands, have a secret ability that only that one stand can do. And in this case, it was to mess around with you guys's vision and blind you."

"You dirty cheater!" Darwin yelled out to no one, facing the opposite direction of his opponent.

"Don't hate the playa hate the game." Tobaias quipped in responce. "Now, lets end this." With a clear and distorted pair of opponents, Karma Chameleon moved forward to strike Gumball and Darwin with great force. But just in that moment, a bright light shined down the hallway that made Chameleon and Tobaias stop dead in their tracks. Tobaias tried to shield his eyes away from the bright light. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

A familiar silouette started walking out of the light, a familiar horned, winged silouette. Gumball and Darwin managed to get a glimpse at the light and saw Penny walk down the hall to Tobaias, or at least as well as they could see it. Tobaias knew this was his time to shine, metaphorically that is. He quickly styled his hair and threw on some shades and greeted Penny with a non-chalante cool guy grin. "Penny! Glad to see that you could-"

"Save it Tobaias" Penny interrupted. "I should have known you would have been the first to go after Gumball."

"Hey it's all cool, we were just playing around. Right fellas?" Tobaias tried to play it off like nothing, but the blinded and disoriented Gumball and Darwin begged to differ. "Did you say something Tobaias?" Gumball said to a locker. Tobaias tried to laugh it off, but it was pointless, he was caught.

Penny slapped the shades off of his face and the light got more intense. Tobaias was looking straight into the light that was as bright as the sun and as big as the hallway. It didn't take long for his pupils to start to burn away. He clinched his eyes tightly and fell to his knees.

"MY EYES!" Tobaias screamed in pain. The eyes on Karma Chameleon also slammed shut, and Gumball and Darwin were no longer seeing disjointed colors of Red gold and green anymore. The light suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but a stand in its place. A red stand with reflective mirrors all over its body. It had the physic of a beautiful woman, but with the face of a very flamboyant man. Needless to say, it was bizarre. Gumball ran up to Penny and the two of them hugged each other tightly. Darwin joined in the group shortly after.

"Penny! I thought you had abandoned us!" Gumball cheered

"Well, I did." Penny began to explain "But I couldn't help but notice how much trouble you were in, so I did the only thing I could."  
>Tobaias opened his eyes, still burning and blinded by the light. "I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't know what came over me."<p>

"A sense of jelousy and anger?" Darwin pointed out

Penny sighed "Look Tobaias, I appriciate the feelings, but I just don't feel the same for you." She calmly assured "I think it's for the best that you move on."

Tobaias took a deep sigh "Yeah, you're right..."

"Great! Now lets keep moving before some other kid wants to make mince-meat of us." Gumball declared as he and the others began to walk away.

"Hey! You're not gonna help!?" Tobaias cried at them as he heard their footsteps walk away. He tried to get up, but he was in no condition to keep on fighting. "Oh..okay." He eventually fell to the floor, tired and needing to rest his eyes for a moment. His stand disipated as it knew that he had been defeated. Not just in ways of a stand off, but in a much more sappy but true way, he had been defeated by love.


	4. Chapter 3: Fools Paradise

Gumball's Bizarre Adventure:

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 3: Fools Paradise

With Tobaias down, Gumball and crew began walking the halls of the warzone they called a school with higher spirits and greater confidence.

"Man! I can't believe we managed to survive that!" Gumball exclaimed "I was sure we were gonners. Thanks for helping us out babe."

Penny blushed a bit "Oh it's nothing really."

Darwin glared at Gumball who he felt wasn't appriciating his help much. "I weakened him for you." He whispered to himself.

"That reminds me, we need to figure out names for our stands now since we're gonna be fighting with them alot more." Gumball pointed out. "But what should we call them..."

"I already have a name picked out for my stand." Darwin said, summoning the stand to his side. "His name is Laughin' Louie."

"Why Laughin' Louie?" Gumball asked

"Because his face makes me laugh" Laughin' Louie made a goofy smily face that made Darwin giggle.

"I just figured something like The Light would work for my stand." Penny mentioned. "I mean, all it does is get brighter and brighter."

"Yeah that could be dangerous if we're all 3 gonna fight together." Gumball pondered for a moment "We're all gonna need sunglasses."

"Ooh ooh! And maybe some cool jackets!" Darwin added "That way we look straight gangsta!" Penny giggled at the idea of Gumball and Darwin looking at all "gangsta".

Gumball snapped his fingers in realization "I've got it!"

Darwins face brightened "We're getting the cool jackets!?"

"Hmm, maybe. But no, I've got the perfect name for my stand!" Gumball summoned his stand and stuck a pose "Dire Straits!"

"Dire Straits?" The others questioned

"Because when I come into the field, the situation becomes Straight, Dire!"

Penny and Darwin gave Gumball a dissaprooving headshake. Gumball sighed "Whatever I thought it was funny." Just then they overheard a familiar, annoying laugh coming from down the hall. It was Banana Joe, laughing to himself, probably trying to be discreet for a second but couldn't hold it in.

"What's so funny?" Gumball asked. Joe wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and tried to recollect himself to tell him.

"Because of your hilarious stand name!" He chuckled out "Straight! Dire!?" He began litereally rolling on the floor laughing, even though upon retrospect it wasn't really that funny or clever to begin with. But that was the thing with Banana Joe, he would laugh at just about anything, no matter how stupid or un-intentional it was.

"Right" Gumball said, rolling his eyes "So do you wanna have a stand off or...?"

"Oh! Um, right." Banana Joe got up from the floor and cleared his throat. "Prepair yourselves fools, for I'm about to reveal my super powerful, super awesome, super stand!"

"Super stands!?" Darwin said worryingly "What could that be?"

"It's probably just him trying to make his stand sound less cool than it actually is." Gumball pointed out "This shouldn't be much of a battle, more of a scuffle."

Banana Joe threw off his banana peel and striked his pose as he summoned his stand, a wrinkly old face, grinning with shinny perfect teeth. It had arms where its ears should be, and a set of really bushy hair. Out of all other things Gumball had seen today, this was by far one of the weirdest, and one of the creepiest things he'd seen.

"This," Banana Joe exclaimed pointing up at the sky "Is my Fools Paradise!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Darwin asked "Is that all?"

"Well no." Banana Joe pointed out "There's much much MUCH more to it than that."

"Like what?" Penny asked, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think your stand is really all that special." Penny harshly pointed out "It's just kinda eerie looking and doesn't really seem like it could do anything special."

"Outside of looking creepy~" Gumball whispered, with emphesis on creepy.

"HEY!" Joe yelled out "I'll show that my stand is way more than just a head with arms! Watch this!"

Joe yelled out to his stand "Hey Fools Paradise! What do you call a egg, in the ground?" He paused for comidic effect before shouting "An EGGPLANT!". Gumball and crew looked at eachother confused, were they supposed to be laughing?

Just then, Fools Paradise started belching out a loud, joyfull laughter. A laughter that felt genuine, like that joke was the funniest thing he had ever heard. It wasn't much special, but just then, Darwin couldn't help but start snrking.

"Darwin, what is it" Gumball asked, starting to smile and giggle.

"I don't know man" Darwin laughed out "I just had the urge to start laughing! What about you?"

"I don't-" Gumball broke out laughing like something was tickling his sides "I dont' know man! I just can't stop laughing!"

In just a few short seconds, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny were all down on the floor, laughing up a storm. They weren't sure what was going on, or why they were laughing so hard. Fools Paradise just kept giggling and laughing like he knew that he was about to win so shortly.

"Now you see my stands true power." Joe told them "As long as Fools Paradise keeps laughing, you have no choice but laugh along."

"You...you aren't gonna get away with this-s-s-s..." Gumball choked out trying to keep his breath. He summoned Dire Straits and took a large swing at Fools Paradise.

Fools Paradise stopped his laughter for a moment to dodge. And just like that, everyone could take a breath again. Dire Straits kept swinging and swinging, but Fools Paradise was just too fast for him, dodging and weaving every single swing. "Hold still you little-!" Gumball exclaimed. Darwin and Penny summoned their stands to help him out.

Just then, Fools Paradise went back to laughing right in their faces. The laughter it forced the three to do kept them from using their stands or abilities until they were able to stop. "How's this for useless!" Banana Joe shouted as Fools Paradise started swinging its arms rapidly, each swing hitting Dire Straits in the face, almost like it was like 6 punches a second.

"HAHA" Fools Paradise echoed with every successful swing. Until just like that, Dire Straits and Gumball went down, Gumball hitting the floor with a smile.

"Gumball!" Darwin and Penny shouted before being brought back into a world of laughter. Their stomachs and lungs almost couldn't handle it, they were gonna run out of breath very soon if they didn't think of something soon.

"Yes! Yes!" Joe cried out "Soon Fools Paradise and I will be able to defeat ALL of the other stand users, and the school will be all mine, ALL MINE!" He ran in the halls for joy, but like a student who never learned to run in the halls, he didn't see where he was running and ended up slipping on his own banana peel. His googly-eyed face hitting the tile floor with a small splat.

And in that moment, Fools Paradise stopped again, its face becoming more crushed and mashed rather than wrinkly and gross. Penny and Darwin started breathing normally again.

"Penny, The Light, now..." Darwin choked out.

"Right." Penny choked out in reply as The Light shined brightly and warmly, right in the face of Fools Paradise. It wasn't enough to completely blind, but the power was just enough to stun the head for a moment.

Laughin' Louie ran and grabbed Fools Paradise by the tounge, as it was doing that Banana Joe got back up and rearanged his face only to have his tounge forced out and gripped. "You joke wasn't even that funny in the first place!" Darwin yelled out as Laughin' Louie threw Fools Paradise by the tounge. It hit the lockers face first, its tounge getting caught in one of the little slits on the locker.

Gumball got back up finally and summoned his stand, thanking his friends for the help. Fools Paradise tried to get its tounge out of the locker door before it got in even more trouble. Banana Joe took a few steps back as Dire Straits and Gumball got closer and closer to the laughing little jerkwad. Dire Straits grabbed Fools Paradise by the arms so it had a clear target to its currently plated face before headbutting it. Joe and Fools Paradise both feeling their tounges getting mashed and broken and yelled in pain. "Are you satisfied? Because you just chuckled your last laugh."

Just as Dire Straits swung his fist at the poor, defeated stand, it disapated out of thin air. Joe had gotten back in his banana peel and started running as fast as he could away from the three of them, screaming in fear. But he didn't get far, because at the end of the hallway lied Laughin' Louie and Darwin who had gotten away from the fight between Gumball and Joe to catch him off if tried bolting it, using Laughin' Louies emotion sensing to read the fear in Joes body as he knew he was about to lose.

He tried to run the opposite direction, only to run into Penny and The Light. There wasn't any way to escape, poor Banana Joe was cornered. The others walked up to him, ready to finish off this stand off. Joe sighed and looked as though he had to face defeat.

"You leave me no thhoithe..." He got onto his knees and closed his eyes.

But in just another second, he pulled out Fools Paradise again "Thyche!" There wasn't much reaction from the other three. "Gueth it'th time for me to banana thplit, eh?" He said with a broken tounge. Fools Paradise took a deep breath, but before it could say anything, Dire Straits grabbed it by the lips and held them shut. Joe was in a gasp, he knew his time was up.

"Shows over Joe." Gumball said in a lower, grumbly voice as Dire Straits began pummeling on Fools Paradise.

"GABA GABA" It shouted with every punch, beating and bruising Paradise and Joe until Banana Joe was as black and brown as dirty coal.

Gumball dusted off his hands "And that's how the banana gets bruised." He quipped with a cheesy girn. Just then, a light from above shined down and started to shower Gumball with money. He smiled brightly with joy as he grabbed each and every single dollar bill he could see. The total ammount came up to one-hundred dollars!

"So that's what your stands power is!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Gumball said to his fishy friend "But I believe you just dropped A HUNDRED DOLLA~S!" He started dancing all around the hallway with cash in his hands.

Banana Joe started coughing, indicating that he wasn't dead, just really really really really badly bruised. Darwin and Penny went over to the shirvled up fruit.

"You guys are pretty dang strong huh?" Joe said with a smile.

Darwin and Penny looked at eachother with a feeling of sorrow "We're really sorry Joe. We had to do what he had to do."

"Nah it's my fault." Joe told them "I was talking all tough and big, when really, I guess my stand isn't really all that strong afterall."

"Hey, it's not like that man." Darwin reassured him with a smile "Your stand was really tough, really it was!"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's way weaker stands than yours." Penny stated "Plus I'm sure your stand will get stronger over time."

Banana Joe coughed up a little bit "Hey, before you guys move on, I have one last request."

"Anything you want buddy." Darwin promised.

"Pull...my finger." Joe insited. Darwin gave his finger a gentle pull and accedentally pulled off his whole hand. Joe farted shortly after. They all began to chuckle, not like a fools paradise chuckle though, but a real, authentic laughter. Except for Gumball, who kept dancing with his money in hand.


	5. Chapter 4: Death Number Five

Gumballs Bizarre Adventure:

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 4: Death Number Five

The hallways started to get a little more calm into the second hour of the rumble. Many students seem to have already been bested, their unconcious bodies layed all around the school, resting inside holes in the walls and floors made by stronger, more ferocious stand users. Gumball and crew moved more carefully than before, knowing that their next opponent is right around the other corner.

One of the locker doors swung open as one of Gumball and Darwins good friends Juke fell out, bruised badly with the tape in his tape deck all unreeled and tangled up. He looked up at them and pointed at his unwound tape. Darwin wounded his tape back up and put it in his tape deck.

"Dude, what the heck happened here?" Gumball asked.

"psh psh ckkkk psh ckkkk psh chkachka b-b-b-b-b cha" Juke cried. Gumball looked at him confused.

"Sorry man I didn't get any of that." Gumball pointed out "You're gonna have to be a bit more clear"

Juke tried to talk again, but his tape was too damaged, he spat it back out and passed out on the floor.

"Dude what are we gonna do!?" Darwin cried out in anguish "If we don't stop this soon, all of our friends are gonners!"

"There has to be someone we can get help from!" Penny shouted.

"You're both right." Gumball declared "We need to find someone who can help us fix this whole war." They stood there and mentally brainstormed for a minute.

"What about Mr. Small?" Darwin concidered "He would never want to fight any of us, he's way to hippie for that."

"That's a good point. But are the chances he isn't also part of this whole rumble?" Gumball pointed out.

"Can you see him fighting anyone?" Penny objected. Neither of the guys really had a comeback to that. "Exactly. I think going to Mr. Small is gonnna be our best bet to fix this whole mess."

"Well then it's settled." Gumball announced with great confidence "We're gonna get Mr. Small and stop this crazy mess!" They turned around to start making their way to Mr. Smalls office. He was the schools hippie, I mean, guidance counsular. And although his remedies for problems are hit and miss, and often very weird, he was probably their safest bet to get some sense into Ms. Simian and Prinicpal Browns head.

But when they turned around, all of the friends they had seen out cold were suddenly starting rising back up. Their bodies still limping and their eyes a cold white, like they just rose from their coffins.

"Guys?" Gumball quietly asked "Do you think a stand who can bring the unconcious back is out of the question?"

"I think nothing is out of the question Gumball." Penny answered.

The re-concious started slumping their way over to them, they had to think of a plan that they could do without doing more damage to their friends. "RUUUUN!" Darwin shouted running down the other way of the hall. Gumball and Penny followed shortly after.

They stopped at the next hallway, but before they could truely catch their breath, a whole horde of actual undead began limping to them. "Guess we don't have a choice anymore." Gumball pointed out summoned Dire Straits to fight off this horde of the undead. "At least they aren't all our friends."

Darwin and Penny summoned their stands and the three of them charged into the frey. The Light shined a bright and radient light at the zombies, bright and raident enough that it actually turned a few of them into dust. Penny pulled back her stand and realized what she was able to do "Whoa! Did I really do that!?"

Dire Straits and Laughin' Louie took the harder road on the other hand, using things suck as locker doors and books as throwing weapons before punching away some heads. Their efforts seemed helpful, but were all in vain as more and more of the undead kept rising from the ground.

"Aw man, this is gonna take forever!" Gumball whined.

"Hang on, I've got this!" Penny shouted, getting in front of the two boys and using The Light once again, trying to burn away more of the undead with her blinding and scorching light. Little did they forget about their unconcious friends that were after them earlier.

"Penny! We have to find the user!" Gumball shouted "If this keeps up we're all gonna get eaten!"

Penny looked down at Gumball before shouting "Get down!" Gumball and Darwin got low and covered their heads and eyes. Penny shifted slightly so her and The Lights arms were facing the opposite directions. Together with a huge chunk of their energy, they illuminated bright enough to stun and burn both sides. She couldn't hold that light for long though, she was quickly running low on power. Both sides were still swarming with zombies and unconcious people limping to chew their little brains.

"This is it buddy!" Gumball cried to Darwin "I'm sorry if I made you feel like a third wheel."

"It's okay man." Darwin choked out between tears "I love you so much bro."

Penny had only one last trick up her sleve. She took the form of a giant bird and grabbed Gumball and Darwin by her talons and flew them over the horde. Gumball and Darwin opened their eyes to see that they weren't dead yet and smiled brightly.

"Alright Penny!" They both shouted

"That's my girl!" Gumball added.

Penny managed to land them in front of a nearby hallway before shifting back to her true form, about to faint. Gumball caught her before she hit the ground.

"You...you have to find the user..." Penny insisted "Defeat the stand, and the user, and we'll...win..." Penny passed out shortly after.

Gumball, in the most dramatic way possible, shouted out "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What do we do now?" Darwin asked as Gumball picked up Penny and tried his best to carry her over his shoulder, which was esspecially difficult since she was actually bigger than he was.

"We march-nnugh-on and find whos stand this is." Gumball said "But first we need to get Penny somewhere safe."

Darwin openned the door hoping to be a saferoom, but only to find just what they needed. A stand, a skull with five arms around it. Its fingers moving and twirling all around as if it was controling a bunch of marionettes.

"Gumball, that must be it!" Darwin cried out

"Alright, lets do this!" Gumball shouted as they both summoned their stands and layed Penny down behind them.

Dire Straits and Laughin' Louie went head first together, but the managed to grab hold of both their fists with four of its five arms. It then proceeded to punch the two of them in the gut with its one good arm. For a head with nothing but arms its fists were quite fast, about as fast as Dire Straits, each blow coming back to the user with great force.

Dire Straits attempted to knee the skull in the chin, which managed to chip a tooth and release the two from its grip.

"Alright, show yourself! You can't be too far around here!" Gumball cried out to the user.

"Gumball something's wrong..." Darwin pointed out "I can't sense anyones emotions in this room."

"What!?" Gumball exclaimed in shock.

"Besides the two of us, I can't feel any other presence in this room."

"Whoever is in here must be either really far away or-"

And then it hit him. "Lifeless..." And just like that, he knew for a fact that this stand belonged to Carrie Kruger, a good friend of theirs, but is also known for being both the only ghost and the only emo in the whole entire school. With a combination like that, it was no wonder that Darwin's stand couldn't sense emotions around the room besides Gumballs.

Gumball started searching "Keep that thing distracted, I'm gonna find Carrie." Dire Straits got pulled back, leaving Darwin and Laughin' Louie to clash against this freaky skull thing.

"Alright Carrie, you know I don't like doing this..." Darwin admited "But you leave me no choice." Laughin' Louie charged forward and battled it out with the skull.

Gumball looked everywhere, in the desks, in the drawers, anywhere he could. Until he came to the last spot in the room he hadn't checked, the spot in the center that the stand was hovering above. "Bingo" he said to himself quietly.

While the skull was busy, he flipped open the desk. Carrie was caught in the act, she flew out of the desk and presented herself in the room.

"So you figured it out." She said in her moody monotone "And now you know the truth I suppose."

"Carrie!" Gumball shouted "Why didn't you tell us you had a stand back on the bus!?"

"You think I'm gonnna just announce that I have a stand in front of everyone?" Carrie explained "I didn't want you guys to flip out at the fact that everyone has one of these things."

"But why?" Darwin pleaded "Why are you doing this to us? Why are you making all of our friends turn into freakish zombies?"

"Because..." Carrie paused for a second. "Because I wanted more people like me around."

Gumball and Darwin paused for a moment, until they realized that they had left the door open and zombies were just footsteps away from walking right in and bitting all of them. Gumball rushed and held the door down with Dire Straits.

"You remember what it was like to be ghosts right? On Halloween?" Carrie asked. She was refering to the time the two of them learned about a special halloween party for ghosts only. To make a long story short, the two of them became ghosts for a little bit before coming back to life on midnight. "I know I'm only half ghost, but I'm the only one at this whole school who's undead. And I thought if I took over the school for a week, I could bring up some of my cool ghost friends to come here, or even maybe, turn you guys into ghosts too."

"Aww, that's really sweet," Gumball added "If it wasn't also really messed up!" He shouted out trying to keep the door from being busted down. "Carrie can't you stop these things? I don't think Dire Straits can hold the door much longer!"

"It's too late Gumball." Carrie announced, getting actually scary for once "Very soon there will be enough of this school who have become the undead to Death Number Fives power that I can be able to overpower Ms. Simian and Principal Browns stands and take over the school, not just for a week, but have it become a school full of ghosts, Forever!"

Just then, something reached out for Gumball on his side, it was Penny, eyes cold white and limping slightly, just like the other freaky zombies made out of their friends. She pinned him to the ground, her face looking ready to eat his brains. She took a nibble on his neck, not too hard but just getting started.

Gumball shouted in fear "I'm not ready for this kind of stuff yet!" He screamed "Darwin do something!"

Darwin had no other choice, things were looking more bleak then ever for the two of them. He gave out a roar of anger and fury, his body once again surging with the ghostly ripples like the ones back in the fight against Tobaias.

"You made me do this you know." Darwin said in a low, growly voice. Laughin' Louie went from happy to very, very angry as it striked Death Number Five in the face as fast and as hard as it could.

"I'm sorry Carrie" He whispered. Laughin' Louie began pummeling down Death Number Five with lighting fast arms and powerful fists, hitting 4 punches a second.

"DAWA-DAWA" Laughin' Louie shouted with each punch, shattering the stand into little pieces. Carrie fainted to the ground as the pieces of Death Number Five went everywhere and disapated just like that.

All of the undead who rose before had started to sink back into the underworld, and all of the friends that were zombified went back to normal, not remembering anything about what happened.

"What!? Wha-What happen-" Penny said, coming back to her senses and noticed the possition that she and Gumball were in. They both jumped right back up and looked away, flushing so red you could mistake them for beats.

"You guys are okay!" Darwin ran up and hugged his best bro and gave Penny a nod of recognition, leaving Penny a tad confused. The three of them went over to Carrie to see if she was gonna be okay. "Carrie! Carrie speak to me!" Darwin cried out.

There was a moment of silence, but then she coughed and looked up at them. She was defeated, and still half dead, but she was gonna be okay for the time being. The three of them smiled down at their ghostly friend who was still okay.

"Wha...what are you guys doing here still?" Carrie asked

"You're our friend Carrie, we were worried if you were gonna be alright." Darwin explained.

"But I made a whole army of zombies that tried to kill you" Carrie replied "Shouldn't you guys be all angry and victourious at me?"

"Honestly I'm more mad at the fact that YOU WERE GONNA TURN US ALL INTO GHOST WHEN YOU BEAT US!" Gumball shouted at her. Penny slapped his face disaprovingly for ruining the moment.

"I just, wanted to feel like I fit in..." Carrie confessed "I just wanted there to be more ghosts like me..."

"Oh Carrie, you don't have to turn everyone into ghosts to fit in!" Penny mentioned "You're our friend, and you'll always fit in to us."

The lot of them engaged in a group hug. It wasn't often that Carrie felt anything other than pure resentment or dispair, but just this once, she felt happy. If she still had one, her heart would have been warming up in this blanket of hugs around her. Everyone was friends again.

"So what should we do with those other guys?" Gumball pointed out, not breaking the hug but noticing that several other student stand users were just waiting for them to break their hug to attack.

"Leave these to me guys" Carrie pointed out. "You guys escape through the window."

"Please, allow me." Penny insisted. The Light shined a quick but radient flash of light that stunned and temporaraly blinded everyone in front of it. She then winked over to Carrie, as if to say "you're up." Carrie returned the wink and pulled back out her newly-repaired stand Death Number Five to distract the other users while Gumball, Darwin, and Penny escaped through the window into the playground.


	6. Chapter 5: Nicole and The Touch

Gumball's Bizarre Adventure

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 5: Nicole and The Touch.

Another morning, another day in the office like usual. Nicole was sitting at her desk in her little cubical, waiting for when somebody called her. Nicole Watterson worked in the complaints department for the Rainbow Factory. She usually delt with things like "why did a rainbow suddenly appear when there hasen't been any rain in the past 3 weeks?" or something like that. Honestly it's rare somebody sends them a complaint. Because come on, who complains about rainbows?

Well one person, Ms. Simian. Gumball's current and Nicole's former junior high teacher. A disgusting and horrible woman inside and out. Every single weekday she had to endure her loud, annoying voice giving out boring lectures followed by something sarcastic and snarky before scolding the nearest other student who was doing something as simple as looking the other way for 2 seconds or blinking for longer than 5 seconds to try and keep their attention. And the way that she always smelled like bugs and old coffee, and the disgusting fact that she never wore a bra, just the thought of it made Nicole shatter her coffee glass in her hand.

She tried to keep a calm demenor for the customers, but that only made thing worse. Everyday was the same old thing, having to deal with stupid angry idiots making the simplest of problems seem like it was a huge freaking deal! Almost all of them were just as condecending and inconciderate and-

Before she could even finish her statement, her phone exploaded in her hand, sending pieces of plastic all around her cubical and the office. She tried to play it off like an accedent

"Oh you know, those, faulty phones." Nicole convincingly made them believe. That or they just didn't care enough and had work to do. Yeah that could have been the problem too. She sighed and sulked on her desk, wondering how this had become her life now.

Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't like she didn't have some things she was happy about. Her family for instance. If there was anything she was proud of, it was her little boys and her little Anais. They were growing up so fast for her age, it was almost like yesterday she took the baby photo of Gumball pinned to her cubical. She was their only source of income for the family. Richard couldn't get a job, otherwise the universe would break. Literally, he tried being a pizza delivery boy and the whole universe started to fall apart. Until he got fired when his boss figured out that he had been eating out the centers of the pizzas before delivering them. Upon retrospect, it was a pretty funny little adventure they had.

Still, it would be nice if one day she could take a little bit of the stress off her shoulders. Having to be the only source of income in the family, not to mention having three kids, four if you count Richard, and having to do most of, if not all of the chores back at home, has been putting Nicole under alot of emotional stress. Maybe just one day, she could be able to afford a day off, perhaps longer even. Just get out of the house and go somewhere were the family could just be a normal, happy family. No adventures, no supernatural occurences, and no real-world stress. That would be nice.

Suddenly, the second phone on her desk started ringing and reality kicked back in. She put on a happy demenor and a smiling face for the customer and her company.

"Thank you for calling the Rainbow Factory, I'm Nicole from Complaints, how may I be of service?"

The caller said something about an order not coming in on time, and was wondering where it was. After some time, Nicole said she would send the young ladies call over to a sales rep. We'll save you all the more boring aspects of it.

Nicole hung up after the problem had been worked out, but just as she put the phone on the reciver, both the phone and the reciver exploaded into pieces!

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Nicole yelled like a she-beast at her currently destroyed phone. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PIECES OF JUNK!? WHY IS EVERYTHING LIKE THIS!?"

It was in that moment that Nicole had what most normal people call, a freak out. She started banging her head onto the desk, screaming out words that she promised she would never say in front of her children. But just as she was finishing that, the desk exploaded, sending Nicole flying backwards in her wheely chair and hitting another cubical, which caused a cubical domino effect of chaos. All ending right in front of her boss, Mr. Crumple. She knew just from the look on her face that she was about to be in serious trouble...

"Nicole, you're been a very hard worker and an excelent part of the company." Mr. Crumple told her, the two of them sitting in his office, Nicole trying to be confident and also trying to hold back her feeling of despair. "But we have a very difficult problem with your anger."

Nicole sighed "I know I know, go ahead tell it to me straight..."

"Well we're gonna give you one last chance, but until you get your anger under control, I'm gonna have to let you go." Mr. Crumple said taking off his glasses "I hope you understand Mrs. Watterson."

"Yeah I understand." Nicole said, defeated. "I'll just take my leave." She walked out of his office, furious only with herself.

Nicole went down to the parking lot and got in her car, not saying a word she turned on the radio and tried to get her mind off of things. The song The Touch came on the radio.

"You've got the touch! You've got the power!"

It was almost like it was insulting her. Everytime she touched something, it would expload. She certainly had the touch, she certainly had the power, but that was the last thing she wanted or needed. She ripped the radio out of the car and threw it out the window, exploading shortly afterwards.

Nicole needed something to take her mind off of things, somewhere she didn't have to be followed by this acursed touch of death. She drove off to the shopping mall, she needed to get some groceries anyways. Perhaps if she just remained calm and did a little bit of shopping alone, it could help get her mind off things, and fill that backbreaking amount of stress in her life that comes from having to force yourself to become a workaholic.

She parked her car, looking back at it hoping that nothing happens to it. Supprisingly it didn't expload into a billion pieces like she had worried. She gave a sigh of relief and went into the mall. She didn't have a list, but usually she knew what the family needed, so she went just off of her memory.

She went to get a grab a thing of milk, but before she put it in her cart, she had an idea. Still holding the milk jug, she looked around the corner to see if no one was looking. She thought about what had just happened at work today, which in just a few seconds, turned her into a ticking time bomb of rage and aggression. But before she could even scream to herself, the milk jug exploaded, getting milk everywhere around the isle. This concluded her experement with very possitive results.

"So, you're only gonna do this kind of thing whenever I get really upset is that it?" She said to nobody. "Well okay, if that's how you're gonna play, then I'll just try and keep a calm, relaxed, demenor for the rest of the day. Take that supernatural forces!" Just as soon as she said that, the handle on her buggy bursted. She sighed and just picked up everything she needed.

At the checkout issle was not a very easy time. Most of the people at the store this time of the day are senior citizens, workers on their lunch break, or mothers with one year olds. Put all together and you were about to have a recipe for disaster. In front of Nicole was an old man who "inisted" that his coupons from the ninteen-eighties were still good and useable. From behind, a buisness man who was constantly shouting into his phone about reports and yelling at his secretary. And behind that, a whiney little brat who wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum while his mom barely tried at all to keep him down. Nicole kept trying as hard as she could, even going so far as to use a fruit as some kind of stressball. Sadly, the fruit she picked up was a lemon, splashing right into her eyeballs the moment she squeezed it. That was the breaking point.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs, stomping her foot onto the tile. Just then, every single tile in the whole store cracked and shattered and went everywhere possible. This caused a chain reaction to where the pillars keeping the store up also started to burst into pieces of drywall. Then the celiing and then the walls, and soon enough, the entire mall went up in a big blast.

Thankfully, no one was horribly injured in the blast, at least to the knowlage of Nicole and those around her. Officer Doughnut of the Elmore Police came up to her and wrote her a ticket for disturbing the piece. If he was anything like a decent cop who didn't just gourge himself on snacks all day, he might have done something much much worse. Shamefully, she payed for her groceries before being promptly booted out of the remains of the mall, presumably banned for good. She sorrowfully got into her car and began driving home.

She needed a break from all the chaos today, Gumball and Darwin were still in school and if she didn't lay down or something, she would probably have made her self expload from all of the stress, literally. She parked the car in front of her house, grabbed the groceries, and walked through the front door. To her suprise, she saw Anais on the couch instead of at school, wrapped in a blanket and watching tv. Normally she would have screamed, but she took a deep breath and calmly asked. "Anais, sweetie, why aren't you at school today?"

"Because-" Anais choked out before letting out a sickly sounding cough. "I don't feel so good today..."

Nicoles stress and anger suddenly turned into motherly worried. If there was one thing she was gonna do, it was yell at her daughter while she was sick, at least, supposedly sick. "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Anais coughed again. It defenetly didn't sound like a fake one either "I just felt horrible after I got up. I think I've got a stomach bug."

Nicole felt her daughters forehead, she was burning up, she was defenetly sick today. She gave her daughter a hug

"Oh sweetie pie, if there's anything I can do for you just ask." Nicole insisted.

"Well, can you tell dad to stop playing with that magic hat?" Anais asked. Nicole was confused for a moment, then she remembered that riduculous hat her husband was wearing. Nicole sighed in frustration

"Well where is your father?" Nicole asked. Anais pointed to the backyard where Richard could be seen pulling out a vulture from a hat that began pecking and poking at his face. Nicole made her way to the backyard.

"Hey wait." Anais innerjected "Why aren't you a work right now?"

Nicole paused, took a deep breath and just quietly told her "I don't wanna talk about it right now."


	7. Chapter 6: Mecto Amore Part 1

Gumball's Bizarre Adventure:

Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 6: Mecto Amore. Part 1

Gumball, Darwin, and Penny had managed to sneak out to the playground with the help of their friend Carrie, who the oddly enough also just defeated. They decided that the plan now is to find their guidance counsular Mr. Small and hopefully he would be able to put an end to this madness.

"Man, I'm so glad Carrie was back there to back us up." Gumball pointed out "If it hadn't been for her we would have been done for!"

"Hey that reminds me" Darwin asked "How did she manage to get back up and stand like that?"

"Beats me dude." Gumball answered with shrugged shoulders "I'm not a half ghost expert."

"Well lets see if we can sneak off to Mr. Smalls, the sooner the better you know?" Darwin insisted.

"Um guys?" Penny asked "Is it me or did it just get really foggy around here?"

They all looked around, a large cloud of fog began covering the playground. This was especially bizarre since it was a sunny day earlier, and right now it was noon. There was defenetly some kind of fog stand lurking around the playground, and it seemed like it was targeting Gumball and crew.

"No time, sorry!" Gumball tried to open the door to get back inside, but for whatever reason, the door wouldn't budge. "It's locked!"

"Somebody must have locked it from the inside!" Penny exclaimed

"We're trapped!" Darwin cried. The fog started to grow thicker and thicker around them, clouding their vision the thicker it got. They tried their best to avoid the fog, but it just seemed to be coming closer and closer to them, as if it was specifically targeting them. They held their breath for as long as they could. Who knew if this fog was just normal fog, or some kind of poisonous gas.

But once they couldn't hold their breath for much longer, they soon found that the fog was just that. Thick, but ordinary fog. "Wow, I thought this was gonna be a whole lot harder" Darwin pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still gonna be impossible to see with all of this fog here!" Gumball objected "I can barely see in front of my own face!" He put his hands inches away from his face to prove a point

Just then the fog started to evaporate slightly so that he could at least see in front of his face again. The Light was shining a light bright enough to guide their way, but not bright enough to get rid of all of the fog without potentially damaging everyone outside. Assuming anyone else even was outside.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your stand can do that." Gumball mentioned.

"We should stay close, who know who could be out here!" Darwin insisted. "I say we hold hands." He grabbed Gumballs hand and held it tightly.

"Uh, okay." Gumball said, he and Penny deciding that it wasn't the most useless plan ever since they had their stands by their side. Penny grabbed Gumballs other hand and the trio walked forward, Dire Straits and Laughin' Louie out and about just in case.

"Shouldn't you two put those stands away?" Penny asked

"What? You expect us to not defend for ourselves?" Gumball answered rather smug-like.

"Well I'm just saying, it's not impossible that something could be watching us in this fog."

"Oh that's just stuff you only see in horror movies. This is real life, nothing is horrific in real life."

Just then, the sound of something running across from behind them was heard, they all turned their head to see what it was, only to find nothing but the fog they had walked behind.

"We should just keep holding on just in case." Gumball proclaimed, rather fearfully. As they continued to walk forward, Penny nudged herself a little closer to her boyfriend out of fear that something was after them. Gumball tried to play it off like a stronger man, while making victory faces at Darwin on the other side, which Darwin just rolled his eyes in reply to all of them.

All of a sudden, a shadow dashed across right in front of them. All of them froze in fear for a brief moment.

"What was that!?" Darwin cried

"Whatever it is it's gonna get its gonna get its butt kicked if it keeps doing this to us!" Gumball yelled. "Penny, brighten the light."

Penny nodded in agreement and brightened the light up, the shadow started to get a little dimmer, but the cloud of fog just got thicker and thicker, the shadow began running circles around them, watching them from every angle. They began to realize the kind of power this stand had. Gumball let go of his friends hands and pointed out to the shadow intensely.

"Dire Straits!" He shouted as his stand charged and swung at the shadow. But once the blow landed, the shadow still standed unphase. Dire Straits had punched right through the shadow, but there was no visable effect of the attack striking.

"What the what!?" Gumball exclaimed before having his stand get punched in the face by the shadow, falling back into Penny's arms. The shadow came back and began attacking Darwin. He covered his face with his arms as Laughin' Louie blocked and defended his feeble user.

"Darwin, can't you find out where the user is with Laughin' Louie?" Gumball asked, getting back up on his feet.

"I can't control his power Gumball." Darwin retorted "I would have felt something earlier if I knew the user was around."

The shadow charged towards The Light, Penny shielded her eyes as The Light flashed a blinding light at the shadow, causing it to evaporate. Their relief was short lived, as the shadow appeared and suckered punch The Light in the back. Penny fell to her knees as the shadow charged to hit her while she was down. Just before then, Gumball moved in front of her and took the blow for her, flying back into the thick, unseeable fog.

"Gumball!" Penny and Darwin both shouted. Darwin tried to attack in a fit of rage, but to no avail, the stand couldn't be touched. The Shadow picked up Darwin by the top of the head and tossed him off into the foggy abyss, leaving Penny all alone. She shined The Light as bright as she could, she needed to find the stand user and stop them before it was too late for her.

"Hahaha! Perfect!" A snotty, uptight voice said from beyond the fog in a safe zone. "Once anyone steps into the playground, they won't have any escape from your stand."

"YES MY QUEEN. MECTO AMORE AND ITS FOG WILL SURELY BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ALL OTHER STAND USERS IN THIS SCHOOL. HA. HA. HA." A robotic voice responded. On the outskirts of the fog, student stand users Masami and Bobert stood in a safe space away from the fog, just inches away from the chain link fence keeping the playground away from the street.

"And once you're done with all of the other posers." Masami whispered to herself "Dee-Lite and I will finish you off. And then I'll be able to sprouse this school up a bit! I'm thinking maybe adding like a spa and a gourmet chef and of course a beautiful statue to comemberate my-"

"MISS MASAMI. THERE IS A CONDENCED BALL OF REFLECTIVE ENERGY COMING FROM THE DEEPER PARTS OF THE FOG" Bobert interupted.

"Use english please!"

"THERE'S A BRIGHT LIGHT IN THERE."

Masami looked and saw a strangely bright and shining light in the middle of the field. "Hmph, I'll look into this. Stay put and don't enter the fog." Bobert gave up a little solute to Masami as she entered the thick fog to investigate this light. Being a cloud she managed to blend into the fog the moment she set foot, er, floated into it.

Gumball picked himself up from the impact and got back up on his feet. He couldn't believe it! A stand he couldn't even be able to hit! He had no other choice but to find the user and stop them. But he had no possible clue where on the playground the user could be, all he could see was a thick fog.

"Oh man, this is really really bad." Gumball said to himself "The only way to stop this fog is to stop the stand user. And that could be just about anyone..."

He heard a loud breathing coming from his right, he turned and stepped forward a bit to see Sussie sitting on her bench on the playground. She was breathing heavily from her mouth as she was known to do, just staring off into space. For some reason, Gumball couldn't shake the feeling of unease from looking at Sussie. I mean yeah she was a little freaky looking with her chin face and everything, but she wasn't dangerous...right? Gumball couldn't tell anymore, he was starting to lose it. Everyone could have been his enemy as far as he knew.

Sussie turned to see him, staring at him with her lifeless, googly eyes. Gumball couldn't look away, she was doing nothing threatening to him, but he felt like there was someone with a knife to his back just looking at her. She gave a big open-mouthed smile, making a noise that sounded like a "hey" and a "hi" at the same time.

Out of fear for his wellbeing, Dire Straits punched Sussie as hard as it could in the face. Sussie went flying, possibly going past the atmosphere. Gumball recoiled his stand as he realized that Sussie wasn't the stand user. He was so stupid sometimes, and he knew he was gonna have to find a way to make it up to Sussie later.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted as he flew right into Gumballs face. The two crashed down on the pavement together. Darwin got up "Gumball! We need to find that stand user!"

"I think I caught onto that one Darwin" Gumball murmered through the ground he was face down in.

"But I don't understand, how can I not find this user?" Darwin asked "I thought that if I could be able to find the user though their emotions."

"Well maybe it's someone who can hide their emotions really well." Gumball pointed out "I mean think back to Carrie, she so emotionless and lifeless she's literally a ghost!"

"So we're finding another ghost?"

"Not quite, but what we are looking for is someone else with zero emotions..."

They thought about it for a moment, but before they could say their answer to the question, the shadow came back to them, preferably to finish the job. Gumball and Darwin embraced eachother waiting for the worst. But suddenly, he stopped. The shadow turned around to see a bright, heavenly light in the middle of the fog. He turned around and followed towards the light like a moth to the flame.

"He's going after The Light!" Darwin shouted

"No! Penny!" Gumball cried. He tried to go after the shadow but was pulled back by Darwin.

"No time man, Penny's trying to buy us some time! We need to hurry up and find the stand user!"

"But who could it be!?"

"I know just the guy." Darwin and Gumball ran deeper into the fog, following the fence to hopefully find their little stand user and stop this whole foggy buisness once and for all.


End file.
